


Nightmare

by TheoRamos



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 他梦见了女孩的死亡。





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> * 旧文补档  
> * 法比安第二人称视角  
> * 建立在第二季剧情基础上的无脑改剧情  
> * 有原作刀，但相信我到最后真的会甜回来

-

  
你坐在湖边。

  
有花开在她的墓边，那是星星点点的白色分布在绿色的草间。你叫不上那野花的名字，但你觉得她肯定知道；她也许还会知道那花的功用，在她的儿时这样的花也许曾经插在她头顶的发丝间。

你开始想象白色的花衬着女孩浅金色的头发。她穿着蓝色的裙子在湖边漫步，时不时停下来观察或采摘新的植物。你想象她在湖边的微风中回过头来，那时还没有长到可以盘起来的头发也被轻轻吹起，她不得不腾出一只手来整理，另一只手仍然紧紧抓着她喜欢的那些花和草。

在你的想象中她的面庞与你认识她时并无二致，你一厢情愿地认为她的脸十几年没有变化。你为什么不能这样认为呢？她的面容明明年轻得像个女孩。你头一次见到她的时候甚至错估了她的年龄，很快她就用她的学识与技艺驳斥了你的想法；你意识到她的实力与你不相上下，而这与她的性别无关。

  
有风吹过来，带来湖上的气味。你站起身，决定再为她带些这样的花回来，但你的回忆和想象却没有因此而停下。

  
你想起有一次在凡尔赛宫的楼梯上遇见她，她穿着并不合身的黑色大衣，脸上还粘着滑稽的假胡子。你不由得摸了摸自己的胡子，再看她时却只瞥到一个闪躲的眼神。你不记得自己当时笑了没有，总之是摇了摇头下楼去了。她在那之后再没用过那个滑稽的假胡子，很久之后你却发现那个假胡子安安静静地躺在她的梳妆盒里。

  
她的眼睛又大又蓝，令你想起并没有见过的大海。不需要假扮男人进宫的时候她穿着跟眼睛颜色一样的裙子，仰着头看你的眼神温柔中又带着一点点狡黠。这种狡黠的细腻也正是她身上最吸引你的地方之一，你不由得想起那次她顺理成章地把你留下来吃晚饭，正是因为她一眼就看出来你因饥饿而导致的步履轻浮。之后有一天你们在炉火边碰杯，她眼中倒映着跃动的火焰，你拒绝不了她抿着嘴微笑的神态——尽管那之后你还是拒绝了。迫不得已，你那天晚上独自回到住所的时候这么告诉自己。但是你忘不了她的眼神，和她房中温暖的炉火。

  
你们第一次接吻和做爱也是在相同的地方，她的炉火边。那时你们两个都被赶了出来。你坐在炉火边睡觉，被她的触动惊醒，多年养成的习惯性警戒动作令你在反应过来时便已把她压在身下。你轻轻喘着气，不知所措。她却笑了，你知道你拒绝不了，也没有什么可以让你拒绝了。你亲吻她的嘴唇，然后是锁骨。你轻轻嗅着她脖颈间的香味，还闻到了一旁噼啪作响的柴火气味和古旧的地毯气味。这都是她，你对此甘之如饴。

  
你割下草丛里的花，并且决定再带一些其他的花回去。

  
她曾经问过你，为什么你的手杀了那么多人之后还能这么温柔。

  
你没有回答，其实你们都知道答案。

  
你坐回到她的墓前，把那些花摆放在她的墓上。

你抱过她几次，她的体重比你想象中要轻很多。最后一次是把她带到这里，在之前是把她放到床上，为她擦去脸上的血迹。那是你最后一次吻她。她嘴唇上生命的温度已经尽数散去，你听到你们牙齿碰撞的声音在已经失去了生命的这间屋子里回响。在埋葬她时你觉得你已经死了，你丢弃了过去的一切，与她一同躺在湖边的地底。

  
这样她就不会孤单了。你想。

  
你坐在湖边。

  
你感觉到风。

  
天上的阴云散开，有阳光照在你身上；你用手挡在眼睛上，仍然被刺得睁不开眼。

 

 

-

  
你在阳光下醒来，意识到自己似乎睡了很久。

  
你听见炉火的声音，这令你有些恍惚。你独自居住的时候从不会点炉火。

  
你跳下床，穿上鞋子。你看到她背对着你，正在看书。你从背后抱住她，她的身体温热而柔软。你听见她唤你的名字。

  
“我们走吧，”你说，“别管什么国王和毒药了。我们离开这里，离开巴黎，去海边。”

  
“为什么是海边？”她玩弄着你环在她胸前的手，抬起头问你。

  
“我做了一个梦……你的眼睛是大海的颜色。”你吻着她的耳朵，告诉她，“收拾东西，我们今天就走。”

  
你尝到她唇齿间的香甜，然后你感觉到她的吐息喷在你脖颈间。

  
“那就走吧。我没有什么需要带的，我们现在就走。”

  
她以极轻极轻的声音说。


End file.
